


Found

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [8]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Feeding, Murder, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>Eliana is brought back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

“We found it Mr. Zinco. It was not easy to acquire,” the stocky man set the wooden board atop a desk. The wood was rotted out in some places. It was very old. At least seventy or eighty years old. Somewhere in that range based on the reports. There was a large blood stain making up the center portion of the wooden plank.

“Where was it?” the man behind the desk, Mr. Zinco, reached out and picked it up. He ran his fingers over the splintered and decaying wood.

“Abandoned locker room in the subways. There was a lot of stuff there. Mostly medical equipment. Looks like a lot of stuff had been moved though, but this was still there.”

“If the stories are true, I’m surprised he left it behind.”

“If I may ask, Mr. Zinco, what is it for?”

The man behind the desk moved from his chair and set the blood stained board on the floor in the center of the room. The other man watched curiously, “Do you know the story of Karl Ruprecht Kroenen?”

“A little. He was top assassin for Hitler.”

“Oh, he was much more than that, but yes, that was him. Story is that he was a rather masochistic man in his youth. He had many gifts for medicine. Mostly in body reconstruction and replacement. Some of his best experiments were done on himself and on a woman named Eliana. There is very little information about her, or him for that matter. They were inseparable until late 1930, when she disappeared from records. Rumors are that the two were very much in love. A twisted sort of love, mind you, but in love nonetheless. All that remains of her is this blood spot. Kroenen was said to keep it with him no matter where he went. She fulfilled his every twisted desire.”

“Wow…” the man stared down at the blood spot.

“Wow, indeed. I’ve spent a lot of money into researching her disappearance. She was taken into a hell world. I intend to bring her back. Once we have her, we can get Kroenen. Once we have him...well...no sense in telling plans to a dead man, now is there.”

“Dead man?” the stocky fellow looked over to see Zinco with a knife in his hands, “Please, Sir, I did everything you asked.”

“Yes you did. I picked you for a reason. She will need a sustainable body to feed from. I’m not sure how much she’ll need, but you’ll be a good starter,” he lunged forward and grabbed the man tight before driving the knife into his side.

He let the man fall to the ground, writhing in pain. Zinco kicked the piece of wood into the blood puddles were were forming. He wondered if this was really going to work. 

His answer was quickly given. The bleeding man tried to crawl his way towards the door, but a hand pushed it’s way through the bloodstain on the board and grabbed his ankle. The man screamed out as one hand became two. Arms followed. Cracking and popping as they used the body of the man to pull more out from the small board. 

Zinco stood in shock and awe at the sight. He watched as the bloodied creature crawled it’s way from the plank and over the body of the bleeding man. He continued to scream till the form overcame it and shoved one of it’s bloodied hands into his mouth. Her other hand raised up and slammed down, impaling it’s long fingers into his neck.

The sound that came next was stomach turning. It sounded like she was sucking through a straw. Slurping up his body. Right through her fingers. It was disgusting.

The floor was soaked in blood. The cleaning lady was going to have a heart attack when she saw it. He supposed there was no helping it. Wasn’t like it would be the first time something had happened in his office that made her question her employment. 

He grimaced at the sight of the bodies in front of him. She had sucked him dry. Every bit of moisture was sucked free. The girl, at least he was assuming so from the shape of her waist and hips, was still a bloody mess. She rolled over onto her back, taking deep and labored breaths. For the most part, her body seemed to be raw. There was meat to it, but no flesh. Her whole body shivered and trembled. Had she flesh, he wondered how attractive she would be. Her breasts, as meaty as they were now, were thick and heavy. Her waist was thicker than he liked, but her hips were well rounded. Thick thighs and long legs. Anatomy wise, she was an attractive woman. He wondered if the flesh would match. Already, there was even hair starting to grow at an alarming rate from her head.

“M-m-more…” the creature stammered out.

Zinco could tell she was weak, but he didn’t dare get too close. After all, this was the woman who had fancied herself Kroenen’s little princess, “Are you Eliana?”

“M-more…” she groaned again.

“Not so fast. Answer my question and then we’ll go from there. Are you Eliana? The lover of Karl Kroenen?”

The horrible creature’s eyes turned to him. It’s breathing got faster, “Karl…” the name was said with such a loving tone and with such lust. Nearly eighty years since her disappearance and she still held such passion in her voice for the man.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll get you more food. Try not to touch anything else,” replacing carpet was enough for him. He didn’t need to replace the entirety of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Reply: 1913 Paris, France  
> Hair: 1913 Munich, Germany  
> Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
> Better: 1921 Unknown, France  
> Reduction: 1924 Unknown Location  
> Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany  
> Deals: 1931 Unknown, Germany  
> Removal: Fall 1934 Unknown, Germany  
> Found: Late Fall 2008 Zinco Corporation Headquarters


End file.
